Changes
by Janette-Chentel
Summary: (Rocket Power) The gang has grown up, but still have one last competition to participate in. Relationships have changed, especially for Twister. However, changes are sometimes hard to accept
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This chapter is boring, but necessary. It explains how the characters have changed, and that will help propel the story. Do not expect anything to happen in the chapter.  
  
Also, this is only my second story on ff.net, so while criticism is appreciated, flames and rude remarks are not . Thanks.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the story. Nickelodeon does. As for Plentfield and Dart University, I just made them up, so if they truly do exist, I do not own them, either.  
  
Changes  
  
Author: Janette Chentel  
  
"Hey Twister, Heads up!" Otto said.  
  
Twister caught the Frisbee with ease as it sailed down the beach. Turning toward his friend, Sammy, he tossed the Frisbee. Unfortunately, the disc sailed slightly above Sam's head, landing a few feet behind him.  
  
"That is the third time today," Sam exclaimed, reaching around to pick up the Frisbee.  
  
The waves were unusually still for Ocean Shores, thus the boys had decided to just play some Frisbee on the beach until they picked up. They had been doing it for an hour, and so far the waves still had not increased.  
  
Twister Rodriguez looked around as a cool breeze began to blow from the shore. At the age of eighteen, he was undoubtly the tallest, surpassing his older brother Lars by a few inches. No one dared called him by his real name, Maurice, not even his parents. He was no longer the scrawny little boy who normally did not have a clue to what was going on. With all the extreme sports, his muscle tone had increased to an admirable size. Though not bulky, his was toned enough for anyone the think twice before picking a fight with him. Along with the physical changes had come the mental ones. He had graduated in the top ten of his class, winning a special award for History.   
  
Otto Rocket, while not as tall as his best friend, had also experienced a change during adolescent. He was more built than Twister, and his auburn hair stuck out in all directions. He still sported his shades, but not as often. Otto, too, had put more effort into school, though he was satisfied with keeping a "B" average. His passion was still for the extreme sports, never backing down from being the best. He had taken a special interest in soccer, earning the position of captain, which was listed right under his position of captain of the hockey team. For Otto, motivation for being the best was never a negative attribute.   
  
Sam Dullard had changed the most, physically. He still had his stocky frame, but it developed from fat to muscle over the years. His blond hair was still short and neat, his eyes sporting silver frames instead of the thick dark ones of his childhood. It was no surprise that he graduated as valedictorian of his class. However, it was a surprise when he took on a steady girlfriend, and had no intention of ending it anytime soon. Though he and Sherri were going to different colleges, they still managed to keep a healthy, happy relationship.   
  
That had been troubling Twister the last few weeks. All of them were going in different directions in their lives. Sam had just finished his first year at a technical college in Plentfield, two towns away, and was going back for his second year once summer was over. Otto was going to the Ocean Shores community college to study engineering. Twister was also going to the community college for flexography and theatre, but he still knew that things would change, due to the fact that they were adults now.   
  
"Nice catch, Squid," Otto's voice rang out, breaking Twister out of his reverie. Sam just glared at Otto's use of his old nickname, tossing the Frisbee back to him, and Twister could not help but smile.  
  
"Whatever, Otto. At least I can toss in a straight line," Sam replied, though he knew that the insult would have little effect on Rocket Boy. Proven correct, Otto grinned as he prepared to toss back to Twister. Once again, he caught it with ease. However, Twister did not toss it back , but said, "Let's go to the Shack. I'm starving."  
  
"Definitely. I haven't had anything since breakfast," Sam replied, always enthusiastic about the prospect of food intake, one of the few things about him that had not changed.  
  
Otto knew he was outnumbered, so he smiled as he said, "No prob. We can see if Reggie's come back from school yet."  
  
After finishing her first semester at Dart University, Reggie Rocket had decided to take some extra classes at the local community college. Between her classes and study sessions at the library, they rarely saw her. It seemed that the only time they did see her was at The Shack. That was probably why Twister wanted to go there. Otto and Sammy were his best friends, but his relationship with Reggie was unique. It was she that encouraged him to put more focus on school. During high school, she had worked hart to get excellent grades that would help her get a scholarship. Also, she put in extra hours at the Shack to earn money for books and supplies. For some reason, Twister had felt he needed to earn Reggie's respect, since he knew that both of his parents were going to pay for two years of college. Thus, he began to concentrate on his studies, particularly calculus and history. His hard work paid off, for he got a partial scholarship, covering two more yeas of college. His family had been so proud, even Lars had said something nice. Reggie, on the other hand, had only her father and Otto, and as much as Raymundo tried, he could not make enough to put both if his children through school Thus, Reggie had earned her scholarships through study, while Otto had earned his through sports.   
  
They had reached the Shack only a few minutes later. As expected, Reggie was there, munching on a Hula Burger. As she was about to take another bite, she looked up and saw the boys. She smiled, waving them over. For some reason, Twister was slightly nervous approaching her. He did not know why, but he was.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it hanging?" Reggie asked as the trio sat down. Although she had changed, the changes in Reggie were more subtle. Her hair was still curly, but longer, and most of the time held back by a clip, a few strands framing her face. She was not as tall as the boys, but she was just as slender, curved in all the appropriate places. Her lips were a little fuller, enhanced by lip gloss. She had definitely grown up, and every male noticed. While Otto just acknowledged it, Twister, Sam, and every other male had more appreciation for it.   
  
"Nothing much Reg. We were going to catch some waves, but the water is totally flat," Otto began.   
  
"Yeah, and we got tired of playing Frisbee, so we decided to come for some grindage," Sam finished. As if on cue, Tito, Raymundo's long-time friend, came over, carrying over a tray full of burgers, fries, and hakes. Greedily, the trio dug in. To Twister, it was just like old times. 


	2. Chapter 2

Changes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spoilers: The character of Eric Golem, Jr. comes from the Rocket Power: Beach Bandits game (which I don't own the rights to, so don't sue. I'm not making money off of this story). If you haven't played it, his intro may be kind of confusing. Basically, he is the bad guy in the game, but he's the same age as the gang. He turns good at the end, though. I thought his return might prove interesting…  
  
"So guys, now what," Reggie asked. She had gotten all of her studies done earlier that afternoon. Therefore, she had some time free. The guys were excited that, finally, the four of them had the opportunity to do something together.  
  
"Well, we haven't hit Mad Town in awhile. Why not give it one last group run," Otto suggested.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Rocket Team. Long time no see," a voice said behind them. All four turned around to see none other than Eric Golem, Jr. standing behind them, in his traditional conceited stance. Through the once arch-enemy had kept in touch, this was the first time anyone had actually seen him since the attempted destruction of Ocean Shores, eight years ago. Eric had proven himself a decent guy, just someone who had major issues. The man before them still the qualities of the boy they once knew: confident, brilliant, athletic, and conceited. His outward appearance had changed somewhat, being as tall as Otto, his black hair disheveled, a goatee framing his mouth. However, the Eric Golem they knew was still behind the grin he now wore.  
  
"If it isn't Eric Golem. They finally let you off," Sammy began.  
  
"Yep, on probation, but nonetheless free. I've proven myself a good boy. Even paid a visit to my friend Officer Shirley to show that she had nothing to worry about."  
  
Reggie still looked skeptical as she asked, "So, on your first few days of freedom you visit the gang that put you behind bars in juvenile hall? I must say, I'm kind of honored."  
  
Eric smiled as he made his way over to Reggie, wrapping an arm around her. He replied, "Well, Rocket Girl, you are the reason I turned to actual flesh-and-blood friends instead of my own robot creations. As your brother suggested, I got rid of the chip on my shoulder, thus creating a better man. And to celebrate, I though we could all hit Mad Town for some serious, but friendly, competition. Later, we can get some dinner at the Shack."  
  
Twister had a feeling that the last part was directed at Reggie alone, especially when Golem turned to her and gave her one of his charming smiles, one that Twister wanted to knock off. However, before he got the change, Sam answer, "That's not a bad idea, Eric. We were heading for Mad Town anyway. The more the merrier, or so I've heard," he added lamely.  
  
Otto decided to throw his friend a life-line, "Come on, let's go before the invasion of shoobies forces us to visit the dead waves again."  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll meet you guys there. I have to grab my board," Eric said. With that, he took off, leaving Otto, Reggie, and Sammy watching him curiously, while Twister watched him suspiciously.  
  
It was an hour later once they caught up with Golem at Mad Town. He had even managed to charm Conroy Blanc, the manager of Mad Town and the principle of Ocean Shores Junior High, into convincing him that he was a changed man. In fact, Eric seemed to be impressing everyone, especially the female population. When the gang had arrived, he was surrounded by four different girls, two of which were Trish Carmen and Sherry, Sammy's girlfriend. Sam immediately pulled Sherry away, who was blushing, while Otto just smiled at Trish. The two had always had a sense of flirtatious competiton, and Otto knew that he had the advantage with this battle.  
  
"I thought you weren't into flashy, fast-talking, rich boys," he began as Trish tore herself away from Eric.  
  
Never one to be bashful, Trish just smirked as she replied, "Hmm, is that jealousy that I sense?" Laughing, she pulled her helmet over her long, ebony hair as she bladed around Otto, her brown eyes never once leaving his dark blue ones.   
  
Otto gave Trish an annoyed look as he answered, "Jealous of what? Golem may have hit puberty, but his boarding skills probably still need work." To prove his point Otto boarded onto the half-pipe with ease. It was a matter of seconds before he was tearing up, shredding this way and that. As always, Otto managed to draw an audience, and before long several people stopped in their tracks, watching the young athlete at work. Even Trish had to admit that nobody could match Otto's skills.  
  
Eric just grinned as he watched Rocket Boy. He was not stupid, and challenging Otto would only result in his own humiliation. That was the last thing he needed. He looked over and saw Twister looking at him in turn. Ever since his arrival, Eric had sense Twister's edge of suspicion. Eric merely smirked as he turned his attention back to Otto. He had nothing to prove to the idiot, as far as he was concerned. However, he had a feeling of his own, one that held the real reason for Twisters obvious distrust.  
  
Reggie Rocket.  
  
'This is going to prove interesting,' Eric thought. 


End file.
